Love Around Halloween
by SaiyanBeauty
Summary: This story takes place around the most unlikely times of the year.Halloween, a new saiyan arrives on earth who just happens to be Goku's brother! Someone has her eye on him, but is not ready to admit it. Now of course,its all up to me!Ch6 up!
1. Introduction of Ruco

Author's Note: Hey peoples! Where has the time gone?! Well its been while...Shouldn't let you, with out a dope beat to step too! LOL thats a line from Aaliyah's song, well one of em. OK anyways to the point at hand. This is a lil ficcy for my best friend, HippieChick. She's just like a sister to me, a big sister and this fic is for her! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned DBZ do you think I'd have my shitty as computer and internet service I have now?! Well then....Anyways now enjoy the fic! ^.^  
  
--------------------------  
  
Halloween was just around the corner and everyone was getting ready for it. Well Me I was, I decided to throw a huge party on the weekend of Halloween. It was about three weeks before Halloween, and you know me. I love to get a head start at things. So while I was on the computer making out invitations, everyone was up to their usual thing. HippieChick, she was writing FanFics.Vegeta...where else would he be?! Training of coarse...Mikomi was with Gohan doing Kami knows what. Mirai Trunks, at the mall trying to pick up girls.[ Where else?!] Chibi Trunks was getting into stuff and Teen Trunks was channel surfing.And Bulma was out shopping...Her favorite past time besides her and Vegeta keeping me up at night.[]-.-[]  
  
DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
Kami I hated that stupid door bell, It drove me nuts everytime I heard it. I got up and went to the door to answer it. It was Goku and Ruco. You guys don't know Ruco do you? He's the middle brothere and Goku's other older brother. Yep, this is how it all went down....  
  
FLASH BACK~One day Vegeta and Goku were out in the Mountains sparring, of coarse that day Bulma had dragged the family over there for a barbacue and Vegeta was being his stubborn self. After everyone ate Vegeta and Goku went back to Sparring but far away from the house because Chi Chi threaten them and I quote. "Goku if you put a whole in my roof one more time! I swear to Kami that you'll be on the couch for a month!", end quote. So they were out sparring somewhere...  
  
Goku fired a ki blast at Vegeta but he missed and hit something else that made a little noise. They both landed in this patch of brush and weeds, after pulling stuff up for awhile they found a round capsule with saiyan writing. Of coarse Vegeta knew what it was...but Goku was jsut clueless.  
  
"Hey I wonder if anyone's inside..."  
  
"Probaly is you moron...", Vegeta pressed the button on the side the door and a bunch of lights went off inside the capsule.Soon the door opened and their inside the capsule was a Teenage Version of Goku!  
  
The similarity was uncanny to say the least. He had hair like Goku except it looked more neat and it was shorter. He wore a blue bandanna around his forehead.[like Bardock in the Movie, Bardock: Father of Goku] Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up at the two strangers that stand before him. Those dark brown orbs squinted at first against the sun light, he looked to be 19 years old or so and wore basic Saiyan Armour.  
  
Vegeta stood back as the mysterious saiyan climbed out of the space pod. Goku just looked well...confused. Vegeta was half way in awe the way this boy looked like goku and to his surprise he had a tail. That said it all, he was saiyan!  
  
"Hiya!', Goku beamed with his usual Son smile. The Saiyan just blinked at him then looked towards Vegeta.  
  
After an hour of explainning everything to this Saiyan they had found out alot of stuff. First off his name was Ruco and he was indeed the middle son of Bardock which made him Goku's brother. But the two were different,way different. Ruco ended up staying with Goku and his family, quickly every one liked him. He was shy almost but like any other saiyan. He loved to battle, of coarse they had to lay down a few rules....  
  
1. NO destorying things for the fun of it. 2. NO killing of anyone what so ever. 3.NO trying to take over the planet.  
  
~END OF FLASH BACK  
  
OK so after that was straight, things with back to normal a few weeks later. The only Difference....Ruco was here. And I could tell he had a major crush of my friend HippieChick! We both stayed at Capsule Corp. But when ever Goku would come over Ruco would too, even when Goten came. I could tell HC (HippieChick) liked him too she just wasn't about to admit it.And So.... I took it upon myself to hook them up! Stay with me now, cause we're in for some fun!  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Hey Goku, Hey Ruco  
  
Goku- Hey!  
  
Ruco- Hi Sb [SaiyanBeauty]  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Vegeta's in the gravity room....  
  
Goku and Ruco head for the gravity room but unlucky him HippieChick is asleep. And I go back to making up invites for my party.  
  
....................................  
  
Later that Night......  
  
SaiyanBeauty- You got a thing for him don't you!  
  
HippieChick- Who?  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Don't play dumb, Ruco of coarse!  
  
HippieChick- Well...he is cute.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- See! you do like him.  
  
HippieChick- Whatever....  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Your in denial... (climbs into bed)  
  
CRASH BAM!  
  
Chibi Trunks- AAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
--------------------------  
  
End A/n: SOoooo?! What do ya think peoples?! Hc? I hope you all liked it, and dont't forget to hit that magic review button! If I get some reveiws I'll give ever one a surprise ^.^ Its 1 am so I'ma jett for now and go get some snackage. Later peoples!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
-Saiyan Beauty ~.^ 


	2. Do you like him??

Author's Note: Hey again all of you happy Peoples! Come to read more of my fanfiction I see. Well..I must be good! lol ok, I'm writing this new chappy mainly because of my big sis, hippiechick. Her birthday is Aug 16th, so everybody make sure they say "happy b-day" and all that jazz. Well now that we've got that outta the way, on to the ficcy!  
  
Disclaimer: Lawyer Guy- On behalf of SaiyanBeauty, we would like to state that she has came into a large fortune and bought DragonBall Z and is in the process of changing DragonBall GT so that it makes Trunks and Pan a couple. Also she would like to mention that Mikomi, is a character of hippiechick., just in case no one knew that. She is sister to Vegeta. SaiyanBeauty also advises you to read The Sister Saga by hippiechick. That is all, good day.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Oh...my...Kami, they were at it again! What in the world did Chibi Trunks do now?!  
  
Mikomi- CT! [Chibi Trunks] How many times I have to tell you to stay out of my stuff?!  
  
Well...at least Vegeta wasn't mad tonight. This was an ordinary night at Capsule Corp...  
  
...............................  
  
The Next day, TT [teen trunks], my boyfriend, and I headed to the park. The leaves were turning colors and the wind was chilled a bit, the perfect setting for fall, but there was something else in the air. Love? Nah, something much, much more exciting....And as for HC and Ruco, I'm going to get them together one way or another!  
  
Anyway, by this time TT and I had made it to the park. We did the usual...make idol chitchat and then he offered to push me on the swings! He's so sweet! I love that guy! So after the swings we walked around the park some more, and guess who I spotted?!?  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Oh! Look TT, its Ruco over there!  
  
TeenTrunks- (waves to Ruco) Hey Ruco!  
  
Ruco- (approaches them) Hey guys, what's up?  
  
TeenTrunks- Nothing much.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- What are you doing here?  
  
Ruco- I came to the park with Goten, he's right over there.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Hey we were just getting ready to head back to Capsule Corp. Why don't you and Goten come too?  
  
TeenTrunks- But I thought we were going to get something to ea- (SB jabs TT in the ribs) Ow....  
  
SaiyanBeauty- So, how about it?  
  
Ruco- Sure, I'll go get Goten.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sb- Tt you almost blew it for me!  
  
Tt- I'm sorry but did you have to elbow me like that?  
  
Sb- Yes...now back to the story... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
While we where walking back to Capsule Corp. I decided this would be a good time to ask Ruco a few questions...  
  
SaiyanBeauty- So...Ruco, what do you think of HC?  
  
Ruco- Well...um...  
  
I could see Ruco was at a loss for words, obvious signs that he likes her!  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Meaning...do you like her?  
  
Ruco- (mummbles a response)  
  
SaiyanBeauty- What was that?  
  
Ruco- (says it a little louder)  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Huh?  
  
Ruco- I said I LIKE HER!  
  
SaiyanBeauty- You didn't have to yell...  
  
Goten- Ruco's got a girlfriend! Ruco's got a girlfriend! Ruco's got a girlfriend! Ruco's got a girlfriend! (Runs off to Capsule Corp, singing "Ruco got a girlfriend!")  
  
Ruco- Goten! (sigh)  
  
YESH! This is was great, I heard him the second time but I love tormenting people...Poor Ruco, now all I gotta do is get HC to admit her feelings!.....Damn! This may be harder than I thought, she's so stubborn /).-  
  
We got to Capsule Corp and Ruco hung out with MT [Mirai Trunks] for a while, and Goten persuaded Chi-Chi over the phone to let him stay the night. Just great! I won't be able to sleep and I have to now be on guard for their little pranks...Chibi Trunks is a bad influence on any child! Well time to go talk to HC...  
  
When I finally found her...Damnit! She was writing again. Fanfics no doubt, speaking on which...I have to do some updating myself. (Jots that down on her list of things to do.) OK!  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Hey chica, what'cha doin' ?  
  
hippiechick- What does it look like?  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Ok fair enough, stupid question...Hey! Is that the 3rd chapter of The Truth?!  
  
hippiechick- No peaking!  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Please?!?  
  
hippiechick- Nope  
  
SaiyanBeauty- You're evil....  
  
hippiechick- I know. Its that lil' Vegeta voice in my head.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Errr...Anyways. So what's up with you and Ruco?  
  
hippiechick- I'm not answering that.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Fine then, I won't tell you what he said about you....  
  
hippiechick - 1 - What did he say?!  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Nope my lips are sealed..  
  
Ok so after about 15 minutes of us arguing and begging each other. I told her that Ruco likes her but I still haven't found out if she likes him. What did I get in return for my information? Well, I got to read the 3rd chapter of The Truth!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Readers/Audience- (Anime fall)  
  
Sb- Alright, I know. Well...I still got plenty of time to hook them up. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I think I'm doing good so far, don't you guys? (silence) Ok....I'll remember that when you guys want a new chappy . Well me and TT has some "stuff" to catch up on see we'll catch you guys on the flip side...And NO! Its none of your business what me and TT do?!? So there! :-p  
  
o.o  
  
O.o  
  
o.O  
  
--------------------------  
  
End A/N: SO?! Peoples what did ja think? Hc? Alrighty, you know what to do! Hit that magic review button at the bottom of the story and lemme know how ya feel! Maybe if I get 10 reviews then I'll have a present for everyone ^.^ Laters for now  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
~SaiyanBeauty over and outtie! 


	3. Lights Out

Author's Note: Whats upper peoples?! I have been doing some MAJOR and much needed updating for my stories. A Very DBZ Vacation, is now complete. I put up a new story called Once Upon A Lost Love. So enjoy peoples ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: (sigh) If you haven't gotten it by now then you NEVER will....!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Everything was going great todya. The party would start around seven o'clock and I was sure things were going be a success. Nothing could go wrong, this was going to be hella fun!  
  
Around five minutes after seven, guests started to arrive. The music was bumpin', people were dancing and talking. As for me, I was being the good hostess that I am and just you know, mingling with all my guests. The whole place was dim, except for the blue lights I had put in. Of course this was a halloween party but I decided against costumes, who needed costumes when you could have just as much fun with out them. So it was just like a party in celebration of halloween....if I didn't give one, Bulma would. She loved to throw parties and thats exactly why I had her help me..but anyways PAR-TAH OVA HERE! PARTY OVER THERE!  
  
SaiyanBeauty- So what do you think Tt?  
  
TeenTrunks- Everything is great so far but...  
  
SaiyanBeauty- (Before he can finish, Sb cuts him off) But what?  
  
TeenTrunks- I just saw Ruco over there by himself. He looks all lonely, maybe we should go talk to him.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- You right, but I gotta better Idea. You go find Hc, she's gotta be down here somewhere. And I'm going to go talk to Ruco.  
  
TeenTrunks- Ok  
  
I looked around and spotted HippieChick by the punch bowl, being what I call. A wall flower. So I did what any other best friend would do. I went over their and asked a million questions and by the end of the night, her and Ruco would be a couple. But first, I'd fish for more info on this whole. Liking Ruco thing....  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Hey Hc, having fun?  
  
HippieChick- What is your definition of fun,exactly?  
  
SaiyanBeauty-Why are you being a wall flower? Go dance with Ruco.  
  
HippieChick- I'm not being a wall flower, and I was just getting punch.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Well from what I see you've been getting punch ever since the party started. Now why don't you go dance with Ruco, it'll be fun.  
  
Soon the danced floor lights had switched to black lights. Black lights were cool, they made all the light colors in your clothes glow in the dark.  
  
Dj- Alright everybody, we're about to slow it down for all the couples.  
  
Slow music started to play and people started to pair off. I knew Tt would be looking for me but I had other matters to attend to...Well maybe..one dance. So after I finished dancing with Tt, another slow song started to play and I had Tt go try to get Hc to dance with Ruco while I tryed to get Ruco to ask Hc.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Hey Ruco, sup?  
  
Ruco- (sounds sad) Hey Sb  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Whats up with the long face?  
  
Ruco- Nothing...  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Hmm...why don't you go ask HippieChick to dance?  
  
Ruco- What if she don't won't to?  
  
SaiyanBeauty- She will, trust me.  
  
Ruco- I don't know about this Sb.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Stop being such a big baby!  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the room. Tt was talking to Hc, trying to get her to dance with Ruco.  
  
TeenTrunks- I'm telling you, Ruco wants to dance with you so why not go ask him?  
  
HippieChick- What if he don't want to dance?  
  
TeenTrunks- What could it hurt? Just go over there...  
  
HippieChick- I don't know about this...  
  
TeenTrunks- Just go...  
  
HippieChick- Well....  
  
TeenTrunks- Are you waiting for it to be emailed to you?! Ruco likes you so go now!  
  
by the time I got Ruco to go over to Hc, Tt had gotten her meet us half way there.  
  
Ruco- (smiles nervously) Hi, Hc...you look like nice.  
  
HippieChick- Thank you...(Smiles, blushing slightly)  
  
Ruco-...Um..would you like to..Uhh...  
  
-------------------------- Sb- poor lil stuttering Ruco... R- I was nervous ok! Sb- yea sure, now on with the story once again. --------------------------  
  
HippieChick- Dance?  
  
Ruco- Yea.  
  
HippieChick- I'd love to.  
  
Me and TeenTrunks had made our quickl little exit and began dance to another slow song. HippieChick and Ruco came out onto the dance floor as well. Ruco wrapped his arms around HippieChick's waist and she put her arms around his neck. The soft beat of the music flowed through the room...  
  
~Remeber the first day when I saw your face, Remeber the first day when you smiled at me.You stepped to me and then you said to me. "I was the women you dreamed about."~  
  
~Remeber the first day when you called my house, Remeber the first day when you took me out. We have butter flys although we tryed to hide and we both had a beautiful night~  
  
~The way we held each others hand, the way we talked, the way we laughed. It felt so good to find true love. I knew right then and their you were the one.~  
  
~I know that he loves me cause he told me so, I know that he loves me cause he loves me cause his feelings show.When he stares at me, you see he cares for me. You see how he so deep in love.I know that he loves me cause its obvious, I know that he loves me cause its me he trusts.He's missin' me if he's not kissin' me and when he looks at me...this brown eyes tell me so.~  
  
The music was getting to everybody, everyone was paired up. By now Hc and Ruco had gotten closer. Hc's head was resting on Ruco's shoulder...well chest. He was a little tall. And Ruco was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
~Remeber the first day, the first day we kissed. Remeber the first day we had an argument. We appologized then we compramised and we and haven't argued since. Remeber the first day we stop playing games, the first you fell in love with me.It felt so good for you to say those words cause I felt the same way too.~  
  
~The way we held each others hand, the way we talked, the way we laughed. It felt so good to find true love. I knew right then and their you were the one.~  
  
~I know that he loves me cause he told me so, I know that he loves me cause he loves me cause his feelings show.When he stares at me, you see he cares for me. You see how he so deep in love.I know that he loves me cause its obvious, I know that he loves me cause its me he trusts.He's missin' me if he's not kissin' me and when he looks at me...this brown eyes tell me so.......~  
  
~I'm soo happy, so happy that your in my life and baby...~  
  
All of a sudden the music stopped and the lights went out. Then a big explosion was head, followed by the screams of almost everyr girl there. Except for me...hehe.  
  
Bulma- Calm down everyone! I'm going upstairs to see what happened.  
  
B [Bulma] was always the take charge kind of person. And since it had gotten quiet all of sudden. you could hear the rain drops outside, beating against the window. It was erie yet relaxing at the same time. Then there was a crack of thunder which cause everyone to shriek. Me and Tt decided to go upstairs and go get candles or something...flash lights maybe. Followed by Hc and Ruco. We all walked down the empty and dark halls of Capsule Corp. Checking in the closets as well. I'm a little paranoid,especially in theses kind of situations. So I was kinda diggin into Tt's arm with my nails.  
  
TeenTrunks- Thats my arm!  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Sorry Tt, I can't help it...  
  
And HippieChick was holding onto Ruco too, although I don't think she was scaried..just wanted to hold on to Ruco.Thats all. They made the cutest couple! ^.^  
  
*CRASH* The loud noise came from the hall infront of us...where the gravity room was.  
  
--------------------------  
  
End A/N: HHHMMM... I wonder whats gonna happen. Anyone know? Well you know what to do...NO! not go get a snack!....and No don't go read another story! REVIEW MINE FIRST! Well I'm outtie peoples.  
  
Sb over and outtie  
  
Ja Ne! 


	4. Spoken? Maybe...

Author's Note: Well I'm back! Did ya miss meh?! ::silence:: Fine then, no surprises for you guys. I want at least 10 reviews you guys, and flames are always welcome ^.^ And where are my reviews ppls? You can't read and go do something else. There are these lil things called reviews, and you should write them. They're actually very easy. All I really ask are just a few words....(gets down on her knees and clasps her hands in front of her) PLEASE, PLEASE! It ain't that difficult! REVIEWS! MY KINGDOM FOR A REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: This is really, really pointless now, but for those who are mentally impaired: I would not be writing fanfics for my OWN creation, and if I owed DBZ Trunks and Pan would be an official couple with children. I'm now through with this...END OF STORY...NO WAIT! I MEANT THE DISCLAIMER!!!! DON'T leeeeeeeeeave! Alright...now scroll down and read my story....*sniffles*  
  
--------------------------  
  
Saiyanbeauty- What do ya'll think that was?  
  
Ruco- Probably just Vegeta...or maybe Bulma.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Oh...well maybe we should go see.  
  
TeenTrunks- OW!  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Sorry...(was digging into his arm with her nails)  
  
I know, I know. So I was a little nervous...Well we all started toward the gravity room, cautiously entering and looking around the dark room, which now that I think about it, made no since because we couldn't see a thing. Ruco found a flashlight near the control panel, turned it on, and flashed it around a few times, but no one was there.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- I thought Bulma was in here...or at least Veggie.  
  
hippiechick- Maybe they weren't ever in here.  
  
Saiyanbeauty- Then what was the noise all about?  
  
hippiechick- I dunno...  
  
Saiyanbeauty- Oh great...If this is some kind of a Halloween trick, I'm going back to the basement. I don't have time to be trying to play Scooby- Doo, solving mysteries.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
SaiyanBeauty- AH! (jumps on TeenTrunks, and they both hit the floor)  
  
Sb and Tt- OW!  
  
Saiyanbeauty- Sorry...  
  
TeenTrunks- Its ok.  
  
Saiyanbeauty- See! I'm not crazy! That was the same noise...except it wasn't in here.  
  
Of Course, being the persuasive person I am, I got everyone to follow the noises! Fun huh?!?  
  
hippiechick- I heard it this time too. Maybe we should go check it out...  
  
Ruco- You guys, let's just go back down into the basement and wait with everyone else.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Is Ruco afraid??  
  
Ruco- No! I just don't see the point in all this running around for no apparent reason.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Alright you guys, maybe we should look in the halls first. Besides, We have Tt and Ruco to protect us.  
  
Ruco- You guys are nuts...Lets just go back to the party.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Ruco is scared!  
  
Ruco- Am not!  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Whatever...come on you guys. (Leads the way back into the hallway)  
  
TeenTrunks- (follows)  
  
hippiechick- (follows)  
  
Ruco- (standing there) Um...guys...guys?!? (sighs and follows)  
  
Little did we know, Bulma and Vegeta were nowhere near the gravity room. They had gone outside to fix the fuses in the circuit box.  
  
Bulma- Vegeta, hold the flashlight steady!  
  
Vegeta- Onna, I am! I don't see why you had to drag me out here...  
  
Bulma- Because it's dark and I can't do two things at once.  
  
Vegeta- Why couldn't you get one of our three brats to do it?  
  
Bulma- Miria Trunks is on a date...Teen Trunks is with Sb. You can't pry him away from her, and Chibi Trunks went trick-or-treating with Goten.  
  
Vegeta- Arg! Fine then, onna...  
  
Bulma- And for the millionth time! I HAVE A NAME!  
  
Vegeta- Bulma...  
  
Bulma- That's better.  
  
Vegeta- Whatever.  
  
On the other side of town, Goku,Chi-Chi,18, Krillen, Marron, Chibi Trunks, and Goten were tricking treating. Even the adults had dressed in costumes.They left a lil' before the party started so they could get a head start on all the candy.Mikomi and Gohan stayed to help Bulma and I with the party. But knowing them two they probaly went off somewhere to do Dende- knows-what. So much for adult supervision! Because when Mikomi and Gohan are together. They stay in their own little world.Love birds...I KNOW I KNOW! I'm one to talk but I can because I'm special. [^.^] Goku went as Superman, Krillen as The GreenLanter.Chi-Chi went as Wonder Women and 18 went as Sailor Moon, Marron as Sailor Mini Moon, and Chibi Trunks and Goten as Batman and Robin. It was Chi-Chi and Bulma's idea. Trunks had wanted to go as his dad and since Trunks didn't like the outfit, Goten got to be Batman while Trunks was Robin the boy wonder!  
  
Goten- Trunks I'll trade you your Three Musketeers bar for my Snickers.  
  
Chibi Trunks- Done! (They trade)  
  
Goku- Wow! You guys! This is a lot of candy!  
  
Back at Capsule Corp.  
  
Ruco- Remind me why we're doing this again...  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Because I said so, now move!  
  
Ruco- (sigh)  
  
*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*  
  
TeenTrunks- Where's that noise coming from?  
  
SaiyanBeauty- I dunno, but I think it's coming from the direction we're headed...  
  
Ruco- Why can't we just turn back around?  
  
hippiechick- Ruco are you really scared? You're acting a little weird...  
  
Ruco- NO! NO! I mean...of course not. I just think we shouldn't be walking around. We should wait till Bulma fixes the electricity.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Well, sitting in the dark is boring...  
  
Ruco- (Sees a white, shadowy figure ahead) What's that? (Shines the flashlight on it.)  
  
TeenTrunks- What's what?  
  
Saiyanbeauty- Yeah...I don't see anything Ruco.  
  
Ruco- It was there just a minute ago...  
  
hippiechick- I think I agree with Ruco. Let's just head back for now. Besides, I have to edit some more of my fic.  
  
Ruco- But you guys it was just there!  
  
Saiyanbeauty- Fine then Ruco, we believe you.  
  
So anyways, we all started down the hallway again until we came to a fork in a road, so to speak.  
  
TeenTrunks- Maybe we should split up...?  
  
Saiyanbeauty- Do you pay attention to any scary movies we watch?!? You're not supposed to split up!  
  
TeenTrunks- Well...that's what they do on Scooby-Doo...  
  
SaiyanBeauty- I still think it's a bad idea.  
  
Ruco- Maybe we should split up and meet back here.  
  
hippiechick- Works for me.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- What is wrong with you people?!? You're doing the opposite of the Rule Book!  
  
hippiechick- What rule book?  
  
Saiyanbeauty- The one that tells you stupid stuff to not do!  
  
hippiechick- You watch too many scary movies Sb...  
  
Ruco- hippiechick and I will go right. Tt, you and Sb go left.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- LISTEN! WE SHOULD NOT SPLIT UP!  
  
TeenTrunks- (takes Sb's hand as they go down the left hallway)  
  
Ruco- (He and Hc go down the right one)  
  
SaiyanBeauty- You people never want to listen....  
  
Outside Capsule Corp at the circuit breaker box thingy or whatever, Bulma and Vegeta are still having a lil' trouble.  
  
Vegeta- Dammit Bulma, hurry up!  
  
Bulma- I'm going as fast as I can!  
  
Vegeta- What's wrong with the stupid thing anyway?  
  
Bulma- I think I need a few more wires and some fuses...  
  
Vegeta- A what and a what now?  
  
Bulma- (sigh) I need to go to the hardware store and get a fuse, come on. There are a bunch of teenagers in a dark basement...  
  
Vegeta- Whatever. Let's get the keys and go so I can get back to what I was doing.  
  
Bulma- Vegeta! Watching your tapes of All My Children and General Hospital is NOT important.  
  
Vegeta- (growls) Onna...  
  
Bulma- I think I'm going to stop in the kitchen and get my old friend, Frying Pan.  
  
Vegeta- Bulma.  
  
Bulma- Much better, now let's go.  
  
--------------------------  
  
End A/N: Every chapter can't have a cliffy...as much as I'd like to. But oh well. I can't stress this enough. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! In fact, I've got prefabricated ones...Just copy and paste. If that isn't simple, then I don't know what is.  
  
Over and outtie, JA NE!  
  
-Sb  
  
Pre-Reviews  
  
I loved it!  
  
Great!  
  
Cute!  
  
Good.  
  
Okay.  
  
It was alright.....  
  
I hated it...  
  
When's the next chapter?!?  
  
You're a great writer!  
  
You are a goddess. I bow before your awesome powers.  
  
(Alright, there ya go, if that ain't simple, sue me, and you'll get nothing cuz that's what I got. Nothing! But if you want to add onto that, it would be nice...Make sure you sign in or leave some kinda of name. I would like to thank you ppls for reviewing. L8rz! ^.~) 


	5. Stuck in the closet

Author's Note: I'm BACK! Did ja miss me?! I know I haven't updated in a while its because of my stupid internet. It wouldn't let me get on. Anyways, if you guys need a little refresher course I suggest you all read the last chappy before going on to this one. And Hc, I'm sorry! I'm all sick and my internet was crappy but hey. At least I'm back on. Now for our regularly scheduled ficcy.  
  
--------------------------  
  
So we split up and now, TT and I are going down some dark hallway. I just remember Ruco had the flashlight! Kuso! This sucks. And as for hippiechick and Ruco well...you all will just have to see what happens to them.  
  
TeenTrunks- SB, I can't feel my hand anymore.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- I can't help it. Let's not go down this hall and say we did. This is pointless now.  
  
TeenTrunks- Come on, it's not that bad.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- For you!  
  
TeenTrunks- You're just scared.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Are not!  
  
TeenTrunk- Are too.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Whatever...Have you even been on this side of Capsule Corp? I mean, it's huge. You've probably never seen half of it yourself.  
  
TeenTrunks- So?  
  
SaiyanBeauty- So I'm right.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
SaiyanBeauty- AHHH!  
  
Meanwhile down in the opposite hallway...  
  
Ruco- (Startled by the crash but tries to act all tough for hc)  
  
- - - - - Sb- Awwww how sweet. Ruco- Not funny, that was really creeping me out! Sb- (snickers) lol - - - - -  
  
hippiechick- What was that?  
  
Ruco- I...I dunno and I'd rather not find out.  
  
hippiechick- It sounded like it came from the other way.  
  
Ruco- In that case, lets keep heading in this direction (points to the direction opposite of the noise)  
  
hippiechick- Maybe we should go see...  
  
Ruco- Trunks and Sb can take care of themselves.  
  
hippiechick- Alright then.  
  
Needless to say I was about to have a nervous breakdown and Trunks was all the more amused. I'll get him back.  
  
*THUD*  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Can't....br-breathe..!  
  
TeenTrunks- Sorry. (gets up)  
  
SaiyanBeauty- And who's the scared one again?  
  
TeenTrunks- I was just startled a lil...  
  
SaiyanBeauty- A lil...? Landing on me is not a lil!  
  
TeenTrunks- Uhh...Let's just keep going.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Wait a minute...Did you knock down that vase?  
  
TeenTrunks- No, why?  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Because that's what made the crashing noise.  
  
(Shattered vase and flowers on the floor just behind them)  
  
TeenTrunks- Maybe you knocked it down.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- No I didn't. I don't remember it being there before.  
  
I got an Idea! Lets see what our two love birds are up to, eh?!  
  
hippiechick- Maybe we should turn around, this isn't doing any good. Let's just wait for the lights to come back on in the basement with everyone else.  
  
Ruco- You're right.  
  
(They turn around and start walking back, until they noticed they went farther than they thought)  
  
hippiechick- Ruco, I don't remember going by here.  
  
Ruco- This is the right way. I'm sure of it. We've been heading straight the whole time.  
  
(5 Minutes later...)  
  
hippiechick- We're going in circles!  
  
Ruco- We are?  
  
hippiechick- We just passed that door. I'm sure of it.  
  
Ruco- The doors are all the same.  
  
*Footsteps*  
  
hippiechick- Sb?  
  
Ruco- Trunks?  
  
hippiechick-...Vegeta?  
  
Ruco- Anybody!  
  
The footsteps get louder and louder, and Ruco and hc are gone faster than you can say 'Kamehame'.  
  
hippiechick- (panting)  
  
Ruco- You think it's gone?  
  
hippiechick- I (pant) dunno. Do you (pant) hear anything?  
  
Ruco- No...  
  
*Thump*Thump*Thump Thump*  
  
The footsteps get louder and faster.  
  
Ruco- We can't run...so hide!  
  
The two duck into a closet as they hear the footsteps fade away, followed by a loud crash.  
  
*THUD!* The sound was heard against the closet door.  
  
hippiechick- What was that?  
  
Ruco- I dunno...  
  
hippiechick- (tries to open the door but it's stuck)  
  
Ruco- Here, let me try. (tries to open the door, but he can't either) I think its stuck.  
  
hippiechick- Just great, like anyone is going to find us here....Where ever we are.  
  
Meanwhile, Tt and I had made it back to where we had started, but no sign of Hc and Ruco.  
  
TeenTrunks- Maybe they went back down to the basement.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Yeah...let's go.  
  
(The two head back down to the basement)  
  
Vegeta- Are you done yet?  
  
Bulma- Not if you keep rushing me.  
  
Vegeta- I don't have all night!  
  
Bulma- You know, I also have a few errands to run, too.  
  
Vegeta- Kuso.  
  
--------------------------  
  
End A/N: Hmmmm....Bulma is torturing Veggie, for the same reason everyone else does it. Cuz its fun! What's gonna happen to Hc and Ruco?! They're locked in the closet all by their lonesome. This is getting good right?!? Once again, here are my prefabricated reviews:  
  
I loved it!  
  
Great!  
  
Cute!  
  
Good.  
  
Okay.  
  
It was alright.....  
  
I hated...  
  
When's the next chapter?!?  
  
You're a great writer!  
  
Never write again.  
  
You're the queen of writing and very beautiful and I love you. (ok so i went a lil over board but you ppls get the idea)  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. More Fun

Author's Note: *Tiptoes back* Hey all! I know I haven't updated this in a while...*ducks from flying garbage* I'm SORRY! I know, I know...Well, here we go! Scroll that story!  
  
--------------------------  
  
hippiechick- Come on Ruco! I know you can open that door!  
  
Ruco- (steps back and rams into it with his shoulder) OW!  
  
hippiechick- You okay?  
  
Ruco- Yeah...I just don't get why this door won't open...  
  
hippiechick- I don't know either... (sits on a box)  
  
Ruco- Well...at least it's a walk in closet... (sits on the box next to her)  
  
Alright, so Tt and I (Yes, I do know proper English! ha!) were back in the basement with everyone, waiting for Bulma to get the lights on once again. By now the thundering and lighting had stopped. But Hc and Ruco were nowhere in sight...Weird. Well we'll go look for them, later...  
  
(The lights flicker on and off finally settling on staying on)  
  
Ruco- Hc! The door isn't opening for real! (trying his best to stay calm)  
  
hippiechick- Chill out Ruco. Somebody will notice were missing, eventually.  
  
Ruco- But...  
  
hippiechick- What?  
  
Ruco- I hate small spaces....Do you know long I was stuck in that tiny space capsule?!?  
  
hippiechick- Just take deep breathes. You'll be okay.  
  
Ruco- What if he run out-?  
  
hippiechick- (kisses him, thinks: Maybe he'll be quiet now...)  
  
Ruco- (gives into the kiss and they begin making out)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Finally...Everyone is gone. Now let's go find Hc and Ruco.  
  
TeenTrunks- Alright.  
  
So we're walking down that same hallway that Ruco and hippiechick went down. We go right past a closet and straight down the hall. Eventually we had to give up. Capsule Corp is big and it's 12, midnight.  
  
*NEXT DAY*  
  
SaiyanBeauty- (Doing her hair)  
  
hippiechick- (walks in and climbs into bed)  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Hc! Where have you been?!?  
  
hippiechick- Long story...  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Tell me! Where were you and Ruco?!? Tt and I looked for you all night!  
  
hippiechick- We were "locked" (quote thingies with her fingers) in a closet.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- What is that suppose to mean? Details girl!  
  
hippiechick- We were going down that hall and somehow we ended up in a closet. Ruco tried to open it, but he couldn't. Then he started freaking out because he's claustrophobic, so I had to keep this mind off things...  
  
SaiyanBeauty- And?  
  
hippiechick- We made out...and a lil more, but I think I'll keep that to myself.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- That's mean!  
  
hippiechick- Hehe.  
  
SaiyanBeauty- (pouts) Since you won't tell me, I'm going downstairs to get what's left of breakfast...  
  
Hippiechick never did tell me ALL what happened that night and I'm still mad damnit! (hc - lmao! Never will either!)  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
hc: Haha.  
  
Sb: So not fair!  
  
hc: Life's not fair...  
  
Sb: Oh shut up...  
  
--------------------------  
  
After that night hc and Ruco became an item, thanks to me! Don't I make a good Cupid?!? Ruco was all over hc like...like...Tt all over me! ^_^ They did everything together. They were really a cute couple, and Ruco is such a sweet guy, too. Today Tt and I, along with hc and Ruco are going to Six Flags! Oh yeah! This is going to be a fun day! Especially since Ruco has never been on a roller coaster...  
  
(Sb, hc, Tt, and Ruco are standing in line for the X-Flight)  
  
Ruco- We've been line for an hour...Is this really worth it?  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Yes! This is the best roller coaster!  
  
TeenTrunks- Well, my first time I got- OW! (Jabbed in the side by Sb)  
  
Ruco- What?  
  
TeenTrunks- Nothing. My first time was great. (fake smile)  
  
hippiechick- Don't worry Ruco. It's not that bad...  
  
(We all got strapped into the roller coaster as the seats slid back and we were all on our backs.)  
  
Ruco- Are you sure about this...?  
  
hippiechick- Yes.  
  
The roller coaster took off! Ruco got that nervous look on his face as if he was facing Cell himself. We were flying on the roller coaster, looking down at the ground and going backwards! Thus the name X-flight ^-^  
  
Ruco- (stumbles to a nearby bench)  
  
hippiechick- (rubs his back) I'll go get some water for you..(goes to get water)  
  
SaiyanBeauty- It wasn't that bad...Why don't we go on a nice calming water ride? (looking at the park map)  
  
TeenTrunks- Sounds like fun...Plus its hot out here.  
  
hippiechick- (comes back)  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Hey, we're about to go on a nice water ride.  
  
hippiechick- Sounds fun.  
  
So we all headed over to Grisly Run, the water ride. It was a lil' walk but I didn't mind, especially since I got to watch Ruco turn green then toss his cookies. It was funny. Who knew a Saiyan could get sick like that...?  
  
Ruco- AHHHHHH!  
  
TeenTrunks- AHHHH!! (He and Ruco holding onto each other as they dive down toward the water)  
  
(The two exit the ride, where hc and Sb are waiting, both soaking wet)  
  
Ruco- Sb you didn't tell me it was that kind of a water ride...  
  
TeenTrunks- Yeah...  
  
SaiyanBeauty- You never asked.  
  
Ruco and TeenTrunks- (Anime fall)  
  
SaiyanBeauty- Let's go get food!  
  
After tons more walking we finally found a food place. More like this little pizza shack, where everything was over priced and under cooked. Needless to say, it was horrible after a few more rides. Night fell and before we knew it, it was time to go home. The ride home was long and everyone was passed out...except for hc. Poor hc, she was the only one of us who could drive.  
  
Once we got back to Capsule Corp, Ruco ended up crashing on the couch. He didn't even go up to hc's room with her...He was that tired. I'm sure she understood...Meanwhile, she still won't tell me what happened on Halloween! I'm so fudginn' mad! Wait! I just got an idea...  
  
(Morning came and ChibiTrunks was up early, along with Goten, who came over this morning. It's 11 a.m. and Ruco is still asleep.)  
  
ChibiTrunks- Goten be really quiet okay...(tiptoes to Ruco's side, and starts squeezing minty green toothpaste in his hand) On the count of 3 Goten.  
  
Goten- (nods, holding the feather and looking lost)  
  
ChibiTrunks- What Goten?  
  
Goten- What's 3?  
  
ChibiTrunks- ...When I say go, alright?  
  
Goten- Alright!  
  
ChibiTrunks- 1...2...3...Go!  
  
Goten- (starts to tickle Ruco's nose with the feather)  
  
Ruco- (brings his hand up and smacks his face, getting minty green toothpaste all over him) AHH!  
  
Goten and ChibiTrunks- (burst into laughter)  
  
Ruco- (very mad and goes after them)  
  
Goten- Uh oh...  
  
(The two of them go Super Saiyan and fly down the hallway with Ruco on their tails)  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
End A/n: Let sleeping dogs lie...Haven't Trunks and Goten ever heard that? Obviously not...We'll find out next time! What will become of our two lil Super Saiyans! And will hc ever spill?!? lol.  
  
-Sb outtie  
  
hc's beta note: noppers. Me not telling. You'll never know that Ruco and I...uh...Nevermind... 


End file.
